Anarky (Arkhamverse)
'Anarky '''is a minor antagonist in ''Batman: Arkham Origins. History Bombs in Gotham At an unknown point, Anarky gave a call to Captain James Gordon in an attempt to convince him in leaving the GCPD while he still can as he does have a spotless record, he is still in his view "a cog in the machine." Gordon tried to track down Anarky by tracing the call but Anarky hung up before the trace could be completed. Anarky's group then was infiltrated by hobo informants to the police in exchange for meals and lighter prison sentences. Anarky first contacts Batman when he leaves Penguin's Ship, ''The Final Offer. ''A projection of Anarky tells Batman that 3 Bombs have been planted around Gotham City and gave Batman the choice to defuse them or allow them to blow up. After speaking to an "Anarchist" located just above the projection, Batman manages to race through the city to the Gotham Bank in the Plaza where the Dark Knight was capable of successfully defeating Anarky's followers and defusing the first bomb. A second Anarchist, located in the Diamond District, informs Batman the second bomb's location and Batman repeated his last method of defeating the guarding thugs and defusing the Bomb. The third and final Bomb was located in the GCPD Building and the third Anarchist told Batman of it's location. One final time, Batman takes down the gang of Anarky's followers and defuses the Bomb, but this time Batman recieved instructions to confront Anarky at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. After taking out a gang of Anarchists outside the back entrance of the Courthouse, Batman then finally finds Anarky who suggests they should work together. Batman refuses the Anarchists attack and then Anarky uses an Electric Baton in an attempt to kill Batman in a fight. Batman managed to defeat Anarky and removed his mask, revealing he was just a teenager. Batman then restrains Anarky and leaves him for the GCPD to capture. Afterwards, his followers left 24 logos around the City. Riots Anarky's men caused several riots in South Gotham and set up Bombs. Batman managed to handle the riots and then defused an explosive. They then rigged the communications band to automatically activate the remaining explosives which Batman should disable their communication channel transmitting a soundbite of Anarky's creed. Afterwards, they then left 12 logos throughout Gotham. Quotes *"Those hired to keep us free and safe won't lift a finger! And why would they? They've been bought and paid for; encouraged to turn a blind eye." *"If they won't act, I will. At dawn's first light-the sources of Gotham's ruin WILL. BE. DESTROYED." *"Hello, Batman. I was hoping to get a minute of your time. See, I've got a story to tell you. About crime and violence. Greed and vengeance. But it's also a story of redemption. Of second chance. Of change." *"I've planted 3 Bombs where Gotham's corruption is at it's strongest. But unlike those I fight to overthrow, I believe in choice. So I offer you one: let them detonate or stop them. You're actions will determine what I do with you." Game Over Lines *"We could have accomplished such great things together." *"You think you're a hero, but you're really just a symbol of how low this City's fallen. We're better off without you." Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Elementals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minor Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Mental Illness Category:Dark Messiah Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:DC Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Presumed Deceased